


Скорее всего она об этом всем очень сильно пожалеет, но завтра

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Olololsh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh
Summary: У Триш часто бывают интересные гости в ее передаче на радио, и на этот раз ей удалось пригласить миллиардера, которого воспитывали монахи в монастыре где-то вроде бы в Азии, а ей просто хочется сделать работу и немного отдохнуть.





	Скорее всего она об этом всем очень сильно пожалеет, но завтра

Триш вырубает микрофон и стягивает наушники. Дэнни Рэнд, косясь на нее, тоже все отключает. Это был очень тяжелый эфир. Один из богатейших, как минимум на Манхэттене, людей совершенно очаровательно хлопал длиннющими ресницами и смущенно опускал глаза на вопросах про акции его корпорации, про стратегию и тактику, про конкурентов, налоговые поблажки и ближайшие планы. Зато взахлеб рассказывал о Гималаях, медитации и каких-то дыхательных практиках для концентрации Ци. Что бы это ни значило.

— Было круто, — Рэнд широко улыбается, и у Триш не выходит не улыбнуться в ответ. Не обычной дежурной улыбкой, а самой настоящей.

— Странновато, но круто, — соглашается она, вылезая из-за стола. — В офис, мистер большой начальник?

— Не, — отмахивается он и снова улыбается, пожимая плечами. — Мне там можно не каждый день появляться, так что, наверное, загляну в понедельник. Или вторник: пока не решил.

— Везет! 

— Может, пообедаем? Или у вас еще тут дела?

Триш смотрит в глаза Рэнду, голубые и лучистые. Наверное, за ним девчонки бегали б штабелями в старшей школе, если бы он в ней учился. Еще и эта одновременно смущенная и нагловатая улыбка из-за которой совершенно невозможно отказать. Но Триш — уже взрослая девочка: ее таким не пронять. Если ей это не надо самой, конечно.

— Нет, я на сегодня все закончила и мне определенно нужно промочить горло. Знаешь, — она резко замолкает и трогает его за плечо, — я же могу на «ты»?

— Да, разумеется, — спешно кивает Рэнд, — просто Дэнни. Потому что я и есть — просто Дэнни.

Опять эта улыбка. Триш, тебе это вообще надо? С другой стороны, он — очаровательный молодой глава далеко небедной корпорации, еще и гуманист. Почему бы и нет? Когда она готовилась к эфиру, то перелопатила уйму желтой прессы: подружек у Рэнда замечено не было. Как и дружков. А это уже как минимум интересно. Да и он кажется хоть и странноватым, но занимательным собеседником, повернутом на Восточной культуре. Ну, Триш, например, занималась йогой. 

Она предлагает пойти в ресторанчик недалеко от ее дома: там есть что-то азиатское в меню, тихо и никто не будет приставать. Рэнд соглашается: он еще плохо узнал Нью-Йорк, слишком изменившийся за годы его отсутствия. Триш совсем не стоит пить, тем более сегодня: есть у нее слишком нехорошего предчувствие. То, что покалывает где-то внутри, предвещая приключения и уйму проблем. Но она просто устала от Дороти, устала от Джессики, устала от работы.  
И джин-тоник идеально еще сильнее скручивает что-то внутри. Рэнд говорит, что не пьет особо: тело — это его храм. Но Триш уговаривает принять в храм немного чего-нибудь американского, например, Олд-фэшн, учитывая, что на него распространяется предложение «Счастливых часов». Нехотя соглашаясь, Дэнни удивленно распахивает глаза, когда перед ним вместо одного стакана оказывается два, но Триш просит не нервничать, и забирает второй.  
Она что-то рассказывает и рассказывает, а он улыбается, опустив подбородок на сцепленные пальцы. Триш заказывает все, что идет по акции, которая вот-вот закончится. Джессика и Дороти ее убьют, но это будет как минимум завтра. А сегодня напротив нее сидит немного захмелевший Дэнни Рэнд, который все громче и громче смеется над ее шутками, а она все чаще и чаще касается его руки, когда хочет рассказать очередную удивительную смешную историю, которая будет смешной только на пьяную голову. Триш просит счет и запрещает Дэнни платить. Она контролирует ситуацию: да, выпила, но пока все идет по плану.

Уже на улице, где слишком светло и рано для такого количества коктейлей, она невзначай вспоминает, что они, в общем-то, собирались поесть, но, раз уж покинули заведение, то у нее через пару кварталов как раз есть свеженькая лазанья, если, конечно, мистер Рэнд не против псевдоитальянской кухни. И она прекрасно видит, что он уже не будет против... Не против всего, что взбредет ей в голову. Она берет его под руку и сквозь рукав пиджака чувствует мощное плечо. Интересно, он, как и другие парни, специально чуть напрягает бицепс? Рэнд рассказывает какие-то истории из детства, связанные со сквером, остающимся слева и сзади. Оказывается, они совсем рядом росли, хоть Триш чуть старше.  
В лифте она шутит, как после нескольких эфиров подряд ужасно садится голос, и только медовый бурбон может помочь. Хотя и после него голос тоже ниже. Дэнни смеется. И все это почему-то напоминает что-то времен студенчества. Легкое, простое и понятное. Где-то мелькает мысль об охране: как владельца контрольного пакета акций пускают одного шататься по барам с сомнительными личностями, проходившими реабилитацию? Но лифт останавливается, и вот они уже в квартире. Дэнни зачем-то снимает кеды с носками и шлепает босыми ногами к окну. Вид кажется ему «прикольным». Он совсем по-детски улыбается, и, почему-то, вместо лазаньи — она про нее до сих пор помнит — Триш достает пару стаканов, бутылку джина и банку тоника. Хотя это все условности. Потому что Дэнни совсем забыл, зачем он здесь: он восторженно смотрит в окно, благодарно кивает, когда в его ладони оказывается стакан. Он чокается и мило, чуть хмельно, улыбается.

— Можно в гостиную пойти, — Триш заглядывает ему в глаза и кивает в сторону двери. — Там тоже хороший вид. 

Они на небольшом диванчике напротив панорамного окна. На город очень медленно опускаются сумерки, в жилых небоскребах зажигается свет и улицы начинают остывать. Любимое время дня. Триш усмехается: она давно выключила телефон, а Дэнни, похоже, вообще не имеет привычки постоянно что-то проверять в нем. В принципе, это как минимум странно для такого большого босса, но, учитывая все, что она уже о нем знает, — вполне логично. 

Триш не помнит, какие именно истории она рассказывала и о чем шутила. Ей хочется хоть что-то запомнить, оставить для себя. Она опускает стакан, так и не допив. Дэнни что-то говорит и говорит, продолжая смотреть в окно. Они давно сидят слишком близко, соприкасаясь коленями, бедрами, плечами. Даже сквозь одежду она чувствует его поджарое горячее тело. Рэнд кажется до того наивным ребенком, особенно когда он хлопает ресницами, и легкий румянец заливает скулы. Прямо как сейчас. Он не замечает или не придает значения тому, что Триш запускает пальцы в довольно кротко остриженные, но все еще вьющиеся волосы. Продолжает что-то болтать про то, как любил на закате сидеть с родителями в парке. Это так мило, и у него такой приятный голос, но ей хочется его поцеловать. И на полуслове она его прерывает.  
Сквозь ресницы Триш видит, что Дэнни выглядит удивленным, но не собирается отстраняться. У него теплые и влажные губы. Он прикрывает глаза, ставит стакан на столик. Осторожен и не спешит. Триш от этого давно отвыкла. Дэнни словно пробует, пытается приноровиться. Как какой-нибудь католик на первом свидании. Это мило и приятно, но он до сих пор не знает, что делать с руками, держит, будто они перепачканы краской. Она улыбается ему в губы и валит на спину. Ей нравится чувствовать его кучерявые волосы между пальцами, прикусывать его губы, он еле слышно, но страстно выдыхает, все же опустив руки ей на спину. Похоже, мальчишка знает себе цену и хочет, чтобы она все сделала сама. Триш его прекрасно понимает: будь у нее контрольный пакет и такие же голубые глаза, она бы тоже не сильно напрягалась. Именно поэтому она стягивает с него пиджак. Пальцы путаются с пуговицами рубашки, но и та оказывается на полу. Как и ее свитшот. Триш бы сняла и бюстгальтер, если бы не слишком любила, когда это делают мужчины. Дэнни продолжает держать руки на ее пояснице, что ей совершенно не нравится. Ей хочется, чтобы одним движением расстегнули, стянули, бросили куда подальше. А затем горячие жадные губы — можно и с зубами — занялись одной стороной, а руки — другой. Прикусывали, сжимали. 

Она расправляется с его ремнем, пуговицами брюк, ныряет ладонью внутрь, продолжая целовать. Глубже, настойчивее. Рэнд готов, хоть ее пальцы ласкают сквозь белье. Он глухо стонет и прикусывает ее губу. Беззащитный и уязвимый. Триш оттягивает белье и опускается вниз. Начитает неспешно. Ей нравится смотреть, как Рэнд выгибается, жадно втягивая воздух ртом, как он хочет, но по какой-то причине не опускает руку ей на голову, так и держа навесу. Она трется о его бедро, заглатывая глубже и глубже. Сильно сжимая у основания. Дэнни хочет двигаться навстречу, но Триш давит свободной рукой ему на живот, не позволяя вырываться. Он негромко, но глубоко стонет, еще до того, как она упирается пальцем в его задней проход. Дэнни вздрагивает и замирает. Это забавляет, и она поднимается ладонью вверх, ей нравится чувствовать мышцы его живота и то, как он отзывается на ласки ее языка. Все же рука легко опускается ей на волосы, и Триш чуть ускоряет темп. Дэнни рвано дергается навстречу, но она держит крепко, сильно сжимает. Выгнувшись, он замирает, чуть надавливая ей на затылок, шумно выдыхает. Триш делает еще пару медленных движений языком. Ей нравится эта пульсация. Нравится, как медленно поднимается и опускается грудь Дэнни с этой забавной татуировкой, и как он лежит на ее диване, смежив веки, с этим очаровательным румянцем на скулах. Отстраняется, убирая выбившиеся пряди за уши и вытирая тыльной стороной ладони губы. Она делает пару глотков недопитого джин-тоника и наклоняется к лицу Дэнни. Он продолжает глубоко дышать, чуть приоткрыв губы. Слишком аппетитные, чтобы их не поцеловать. Слабо отвечает, так и не открывая глаз. 

Триш не знает, почему все вышло закончить так быстро, но это и не важно. Теперь ее очередь. Она берет его руку и облизывает пальцы. Дэнни настороженно смотрит из-под ресниц, продолжая громко дышать. Задрав юбку, Триш забирается ему на грудь и направляет пальцы. Ей не столько сами движения доставляют удовольствие, сколько смотреть за его реакцией. Удивление, какое-то стеснение и неподдельный, почти детский, интерес. Все-таки он перехватывает инициативу, и теперь уже Триш на лопатках, бесстыдно раздвинув ноги и позволяя Дэнни проникать в нее двумя плацами. Хорошо, но недостаточно, и она сама помогает себе. Несколько движений и она вцепляется в руку Дэнни, чтобы он ее не убирал. Чертовский возбуждает ощущение его пальцев там, когда стенки сжимаются. Триш улыбается, смотря на озадаченно-довольное выражение лица Дэнни. Она не отпускает его руку и медленно снова тянет пальцы в рот. Он изумленно смотрит на нее, а Триш пытается не рассмеяться. 

— У тебя были только хорошие девочки? — она хитро улыбается и снова проводит языком по его пальцам, надавливая кончиком на подушечки.

— Ну, — Дэнни издает нервный смешок, — у меня никаких не было: ни хороших, ни плохих. Я же в монастыре вырос.

Триш не может сдержаться и смеется в голос. Даже в юности у нее не было девственников. А двадцативосьмилетних девственников-миллиардеров — тем более.

— Тогда ты сегодня узнаешь много нового, — она игриво смеется, поднимаясь с дивана. Дэнни так и сидит на коленях в приспущенных брюках и с горящими щеками.

Скорее всего она об этом всем очень сильно пожалеет, но завтра. Так что сейчас она тянет Дэнни за руку в сторону душа, а он послушно идет, избавясь от остатков одежды по дороге и улыбаясь.


End file.
